Hydraulic fracturing is a process of stimulating a well through one or more fractured rock formations. The process involves pressure injection of a fracturing fluid into a wellbore to create cracks (fractures), so that fluids can flow more freely through the rock formation. Hydraulic fracturing can increase the mobility of trapped hydrocarbons and therefore increase recovery of hydrocarbons from a reservoir. Fracturing fluid is commonly formulated with fresh water. However, fresh water can be costly and difficult to obtain in some production areas. Seawater, produced water, brine, or the like with total dissolved solids (TDS) as a base fluid for hydraulic fracturing can degrade in the resulting fracturing fluids at wellbore temperatures.